1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recording device and method, a recording medium and a program, for example, which are suitable for use to record first data at a high bit rate and second data at a lower bit rate than that of the first data, both data corresponding to the same material, on an information recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, information recording media, such as optical discs, with a remarkably improved recording rate have been put into practical use. On such information recording media, relatively high-quality video data can be recorded for long time.
The applicant of the present invention has already proposed a method of recording high-resolution video data and low-resolution video data for the same image contents on an optical disc so as to use the low-resolution video data for editing and the like (for example, see Patent Document 1 cited below).
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Application Publication Hei JP 11-136631
In the proposed method mentioned above, the high-resolution video data and the low-resolution video data are recorded on the optical disc. However, there is no proposal yet to read out the recorded high-resolution video data or low-resolution video data so as to use the read out data for any process while the recording is in progress.